Not Cool
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: I can't be cool if you keep doing this. Drabble. R


Not Cool

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

"This is not cool. So not cool."

"Soul, you should stop pacing around like that. I'm getting dizzy just looking at you!"

The white-haired male snapped his head to look at her. His fists clenched as he looked at her, just lying there as if nothing had happened. The book she had been reading had been bookmarked and placed on her lap. A hand was clenched against her temple as if she did have a headache. The ruby eyes softened ever so often, but it hardened again when he caught a glimpse of white from under her striped pajamas. He walked over to the right side of the bed and gently sat down. She scrunched her nose in annoyance and roughly grabbed his arm, forcing him to nearly collapse on her. She tried not to flinch when his elbow came close to her injury.

"Soul, stop treating me like I'm disabled!" Maka exclaimed, her fingers twitching to round themselves on her book and just Maka-chop him. She looped her arms around his neck and she felt his body stiffen in anger, his ruby eyes blazing.

"Then, stop saying you're alright! That Kishin freaking punched a hole through your shoulder, Maka!" Soul retaliated, cursing and blaming himself again for her injury.

"As your meister, it is my duty to protect you. Besides, I had to take it or else, those innocent people would have gotten hurt."

"No, as your weapon, I should be the one protecting you!"

"We're partners, Soul! Don't you trust me to fight by myself? I'm already 25! I can very well take care of myself." Her emerald eyes faced his orbs and he could see the hurt there. He clenched his fists, his eyes resting once again on her shoulder before finally his shoulders drooped and his eyes became down casted. His forehead rested against hers in defeat.

"But, as your husband, Maka, I have the right to worry and fuss over you."

Maka's breath caught and she cursed herself for even getting into this argument in the first place. Soul could feel his heart clenching as he was reminded yet again of his inability to protect her. His hand came up to rest against her cheek and he smiled when she did, albeit it was not as sheepish as hers was.

He sighed, his breath ghosting over her pink lips, before he covered them with his own rough ones. A moment later, they parted with their lips curling into satisfied smiles. He grinned, his lips pulling back to reveal sharp shark-like teeth. "This is so not cool. I should not have freaked like that. A cool guy like me should not freak." His voice turned serious again afterwards, "I am not allowing you to do that again, you hear? I can't be cool if you keep doing this."

Maka ignored the last statement as she propped herself to sit up better with Soul assisting her before she said, "Well, you aren't a cool guy to begin with." Maka smirked when Soul pouted. Her arms which were still looped unto his neck, tightened as she brought herself closer to give him a kiss of the forehead. "In fact, you're kind of a dork."

Soul's pout was replaced by a knowing grin, "You must be starting to rub unto me." Before Maka could say or do anything, Soul nuzzled himself unto her uninjured shoulder and his nose traced the crook of her neck. "I would not have it any other way."

Maka giggled, "See? A dork."

Soul didn't respond. He was simply content to bury his nose further into her skin.

Moments later, a knock resounded into the room and with a groan, Maka loosened her grip on Soul who inhaled the scent of her vanilla-orange lotion and reluctantly stood to answer the door. He made way from the door as Nygus and Sid came in. The couple continued to walk until they reached the end of Maka's bed. Maka gave a bright smile that made Soul want to kiss her all over again.

"How are you feeling, Maka?" Nygus asked, her pen ready at hand to take down notes on her clipboard. Sid was looking at Soul weirdly. He looked almost like a proud father.

"I'm feeling fine actually. I think I might even be ready to go home soon." Soul's ears perked up at this.

"Well, everything seems to be normal and you don't have to worry about anything here." Nygus approached her to point at Maka's flat stomach. Nygus added with a smile, "The baby is doing fine."

It seemed like everything in the room froze. Well, it seemed that way to Soul anyway. He stopped whatever he was doing and gazed at Maka like she had lost her head or something. Maka looked at him with innocent green eyes.

"Did I forget to mention? I'm pregnant, " she said sheepishly, her own hand coming to rest on her stomach.

The last thing that Soul remembered was shouting, "Not cool" before he promptly fainted.

Author's Note: Not exactly the most conventional way of telling someone you're pregnant. I HAD to get the fluff out of my system. First story, no wait, drabble in Soul Eater. Reviews are loved. Sorry if I made them too OOC, for any spelling and grammatical errors.


End file.
